Let Her Go
by LoveMeHugMeKissMeMissMe
Summary: When Harry finds out that Sirius left him with more than Kreacher,it turns the house of teens upsidedown. Chaos fills the house while Harry and an enemy find out what their mothers were up to 17 years ago and that brotherly bonds are more than blood
1. Last Will And Choice

A few years ago my friend introduced me to She wrote this HILARIOUS story containing my friends and myself. I love her so much but completely lost touch with her since we last went to school together so here's a similar scenario in honor of my fave trash-liver's girlfriend.

This is not one of the stories I was talking about in my other story, but I will try to stick to just this and Dear Student Number 432 only so that I can devote more time and make more updates

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine. Everything else I rule like the world.

Chapter One: Last Will and Last Choice

Theo, stop, the girls are just upstairs." Thera giggled as her boyfriend, Theo, slowly leaned his back onto the couch in their friend, Zelia's, house.

"Oh come on Ther, they said that they'd leave us alone. Plus, I haven't seen you in days." Theo looked into Thera's eyes.

"Oh come on," she slapped his arm playfully, "we were just at my house last night."

"Yes, but your parents were in the room with us most of the time." Theo said as he began kissing her neck.

Thera giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_CREAK_

Thera whipped her head around as Theo shot his up. Zelia and their friends Tanya, Shari and Daliah were in a row on the stairs decked out in fluffy robes, make-up and hair clips.

"What are you guys doing?" Thera asked as she began to blush madly.

"What? Can't a few friends go downstairs while their other friends are making out on a couch to make popcorn?" Daliah said innocently.

"You guys are throwing a party, aren't you?" Theo said as he got up. He had known his girlfriend's friends long enough to know when they were planning something. Especially when that something would disturb his alone time with Thera.

"Going." The four girls threw their robes to the ground revealing their outfits.

Daliah had on a knee-length black skirt with a loose, red halter and black sandals. Tanya was wearing a slinky purple dress that ended very high on her thighs with matching purple flip-flops. Thera could see her bag stuffed with tissues and cough drops. Shari's outfit was blue Capri's with a white one-sleeve top and blue mary-janes. Zelia was just wearing plain jeans with an orange T-shirt and sneakers.

"My cousin's friend's cousin is having an open house party in Little Whinging." Zelia told her friends on the couch. Theo had resumed his place beside Thera with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You guys wanna come?" Shari asked without even thinking.

"Um, no thanks, we're good." Theo responded.

"Actually, a party sounds like fun." Thera said. "What's the address? We can go later." She lowered her voice and put her hand to the side of her mouth so only her friends could see what she was saying and mouthed, "I think it'll take a little while to get him to agree," and winked.

"Hehe, Yeah, sure. It's number four Privet Drive." Zelia told them. "Oh, and don't forget that my cousin and his friend are staying here for a while."

"Thanks. Bye guys." Thera said as her friends left the house, not even realizing the familiarity of the address. "Now where were we?"

Theo smiled as he reintroduced his lips to her neck as Thera wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands began to find their way up her cut up "The Killers" T-shirt and unhooked her favorite, bright yellow bra.

"What? You forgot how to find my lips?" Thera smirked as she brought Theo's face up to her's and brought their lips together.

The two began to kiss, and in Theo's case a little more, for what seemed like forever. All thoughts of the party disappeared until they heard the door slam open.

"Why mum won't let us stay at the Burrow while she, Ginny and dad are visiting Charlie is beyond me." They heard. Thera's head shot up as she looked at the two boys in the doorway.

"Shh, Ron, your cousin said that her friend was still here." The second boy's voice said.

"Harry? Ron?" Thera jumped up and ran over to the boys to bring her two best friends into a large embrace.

"Hermione?"

"Thera?"

Thera stood before her friends as Theo walked over to see who she was talking to and find out why they had called her Hermione.

"Oh, yes, Theo. These are my two best friends from school, Harry and Ron. Guys, this is Theo." Thera explained, though not fully. "Wait, are you guys staying here this weekend? Oh my god, Ron, you're Zelia's cousin?"

"Yeah. How do you know Zelia 'Mione?" Harry asked as he put his heavy trunk down.

"'Mione?" Theo asked. "Don't you mean Thera?"

"Thera?"

"Um, yeah. Actually, that's the name I use in the muggle world." Hermione explained, blushing more and more my each passing second.

"Muggle?" Theo asked. He had no idea as to what was going on.

"Oh, um, that's what we call out of school Theo. Hey, why don't you help bring their stuff upstairs to the guest room that you're staying in?" Thera suggested.

Theo grabbed one end of Harry's trunk as Harry grabbed the other. The two walked through the large entrance hall end up the first flight of stairs. Thera grabbed the bird cages and Ron picked up his duffel.

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Ron asked. (A/N If you haven't been able to tell by now, TheraHermione)

"Ron, Theo is my boyfriend. We've been together since the summer after fourth year, but I knew him in primary school. He's a muggle, as are most of our friends, and doesn't exactly know that I'm a witch." She replied quietly. "Same with the other girls staying here, Sophi, Tanya and Dalia, all muggles."

The two quickly ran up the stairs to catch up to the two boys ahead of them.

"So _Thera_, how has your summer been so far?" Harry asked as she and Ron entered the guest room. It was large with four twin-sized beds, each one against the four walls. One of the bedsheets was yellow, another red, the third blue and the last green. It reminded Thera of Hogwarts. (A/N I know that calling Hermione Thera is getting confusing so after this chapter I swear that I will not refer to her as that). Zelia's family lived in a large, beautifully decorated house that had been in her family for generations. Her parents always knew, though, how to make their beautiful, rich house look even as simple as if it was just an average house in the suburbs.

"Oh shut up Harry. It just happens to be my middle name and I have been using it since I was little." Thera explained. "It's easier to pronounce and I'll have you know that it has been going great. What about you guys?"

"Same old, same old. Dursley's being their usual shit, and Dudley's friends spend every waking moment tormenting the kids in the neighborhood." Harry said as he sat down on the red bed.

"And my mum said that Aunt Marie and Uncle Horrace asked Fred and George to check up on us while they're in Sweden with Great uncle Bruce." Ron told them as he plopped onto the yellow bed. The blue one was covered with Theo's clothes, so he moved some aside, making room for him to sit. He took Thera by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"So why did you guys leave the party?" Thera asked.

"Dudley caught sight of my cuz, I felt it was time to leave." Ron said.

"You idiot. Do you actually think that Zelia would let him do anything? Plus she has Tanya, Sophi, and Daliah. Only Tanya and I are bold enough to even do anything with guys, and Tanya has a cold, so I don't think that you'll have to worry." Thera giggled.

"My little slut." Theo rolled his eyes.

"And you love me for it." Thera said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Not in front of the best friends, please." Harry joked.

"Oh shut up guys. Besides, we've been together for two years (A/N My story is non-HBP seventh year)!" Thera smiled.

"Fine, fine, fine. But it's like watching Ginny and Harry, and Dean, and all those other guys." Ron sighed.

Thera chucked one of Theo's dirty socks at Ron.

"Hey, do you guys want to go back to the party? It should still be going on for a while." Thera suggested.

"Are you kidding? I only just got out of that house. Do you expect me to go back for a party?" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, well I want to go so, Theo, you are coming with me." Thera said as she jumped up. "You guys have fun. Fridge is stocked. We will see you later."

Thera dragged Theo to her car (A/N THEY CAN DRIVE AT THIS AGE IN ENGLAND! IT'S _MY_ STORY!) and drove to the park near the Dursley's house. Thera didn't even think of what she and Theo were wearing when she ran out, but lucky for her, she was already wearing her cut-up, oversized shirt that looked like something one would wear in the eighties with a denim mini-skirt and yellow sandals. Theo was wearing a black wife-beater and baggy, torn jeans. Thera thought about how lucky it was for her that this wasn't some party where you actually have to look nice or anything. Some of the people, other than her friends, would probably be wearing sweatpants or something.

"Oh come on Thera, are you sure that you want to go to the party?" Theo asked as he stroked her hair.

The summer had been very good to her hair. Her bushy brown hair smoothed down and straightened, flowing down to her mid-back when she brushed it in the morning, but today was in loose, wavy swirls. Thera decided that maybe this school year she would try to keep it this way, making it much easier to manage.

"As tempting as that sounds, I want to see this Dudley guy who made most of Harry's life miserable." Thera said. There was no way she was missing seeing the home where Harry grew up for the majority of his life. His descriptions of his relatives made them sound as though they would belong in a sideshow.

"How about we go, see this guy, and then come back here for a while. I mean, with your friends stayin' with us, I'm sure that I'm not gonna have you to myself as much." Theo wrapped his arms around her.

"Theo, you don't have to be so protective. They're just friends. More like big brothers actually."

"Then say that you love me." During the past two years that they had been together, Thera had never said 'I love you' to him the way a girlfriend would. She would say it while laughing, working, and eating, but never staring him in the eyes, serious, yet happy expression, and saying it like she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Theo never stopped, but Thera could never begin.

"Theo-"

"Thera, or Hermione is it? I've known you since primary school and ever since you got accepted to your boarding school, I only get to see you in the summer and some holidays when you feel like coming home. We write letters and talk on the phone, but it isn't enough, especially if you can't return my love."

"I have done nothing but return your love, maybe even more. I lo-I lo-I truly care for you and never want to lose you."

"Thera, please don't do this. You know what I'm talking about." Theo gazed deep into her eyes.

"Theo, let's just get through this party. We can talk later." Thera was getting scared. Yeah, she loved him, she just wasn't ready to say it. Not in the way he wanted.

"HEY GUYS! I MISS ANYTHING?" Thera screamed over the music when she had found her friends in the living room. There were people everywhere.

"WHERE'S THEO?" Shari asked.

"GETTING DRINKS!" Thera answered. She finally convinced Theo to wait until they got back to Zelia's house to talk.

"CHECK OUT THAT PIG WALKIN' AROUND LIKE HE OWNS THE PLACE!" Tanya pointed to a large, round boy walking around with a pompous attitude.

"IT'S HIS HOUSE, I THINK!" Thera laughed at her friends.

"MY BAD! HEY, LET'S GO FIND THEO! I NEED A REFILL!" Tanya raised her cup.

The girls went over to Theo, who looked a bit upset to the friends.

"THEO! WANNA FILL ME UP!" Tanys asked.

"NO, NO, NO! TANYA, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER LAST HALLOWEEN?" Daliah said as she took Tanya's cup from her hands.

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO DANCE OR SOMETHING!" Tanya said as she grabbed Zelia and Shari and dragged them off to where people were dancing.

"SO YOU GUYS MEET ZELIA'S COUSIN AND HIS FRIEND BEFORE?" Daliah asked. "I STILL DON'T GET HOW THEY GOT ALL THE WAY TO THE HOUSE WITHOUT THE CAR!"

"OH, THEY WORK OUT A LOT!" Thera tried to explain. She knew that they most likely apparated over.

"YOU KNOW THEM? OH MY GOD, LUCKY BITCH!" Daliah exclaimed.

"THEY GO TO MY SCHOOL! WE'RE LIKE SIBLINGS! WE DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER!" Thera tried to explain.

"WELL WHATEVER. I JUST THINK THAT YOU ARE STILL THE LUCKIEST GIRL! THEY ARE _HOT_!" Daliah had completely forgotten about Theo being there.

"PEROSNALLY, I THINK THAT I'M THE LUCKY ONE BECAUSE OF THE GUY STANDING BEHIND ME!" Thera screamed as she reached back and put her arm around Theo's waist.

Suddenly, Thera felt a vibrate on her waist as 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' started playing. She opened her cell phone and saw that it was Zelia's house calling.

"HARRY?" She asked, knowing that Ron probably didn't know how to use the phone.

"HERMIONE! I THINK THAT YOU HAD BETTER GET BACK HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING THAT YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE GOING ON!" Harry's voice said from the other end.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I MEAN I JUST READ SIRIUS'S WILL! TURNS OUT I GOT MORE THAN KREACHER TO WORRY ABOUT!" Thera was about to ask what he meant before realizing that Ron's wasn't the only voice in the background.

"HARRY, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"

"BLOODY HELL POTTER, JUST TELL HER! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GONNA BE A SECRET MUCH LONGER!"

"MALFOY?"

A/A Okay, not exactly how I was planning on this to go. My friend also would never have allowed this. At first I was considering ending the chapter with a vote deciding whether to break up Theo and 'Thera', but wow, my story seems to be writing itself. Okay, so I might change this chapter a little in the middle of writing the next chapter, but for now, enjoy. I just hope that the next chapter helps me figure out where the story is going.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Brothers For Now

Chapter Two: Brothers For Now

"MALFOY?" Hermione could not believe it. _Malfoy_ was at Zelia's house? Why the hell was _he_ there?

"Hermione, are you there?" She heard Harry ask on the other line.

"What? Yeah, I'm here. Hold on one minute, I'll be right there." Hermione slammed the phone shut and turned to Theo. "Theo, I have to go. Something, um, important just came up. You might want to stay here."

Before Theo could argue, which he was _definitely_ planning on doing, Hermione had run as fast as she could out the door and to her car.

"Okay Hermione, see you in a few." Harry said into the phone before hanging up. "So Malfoy, are you going to explain this to me again?"

Draco Malfoy was sitting cross armed on the couch Hermione and Theo had been snogging on only an hour earlier. He looked up at Harry in disgust. Ron said he was in the kitchen looking for some snacks, but in reality he was writing a letter to his father.

"For the last time Potter _I don't know_. All that I _do_ know is that I received a letter from my mother this morning right after finding her gone. The letter came with a portkey that activated about an hour after I finished reading the letter." Draco said, trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Well can I see the letter?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

"No. Not until Weasel gets a response from his dad." He sneered. "Yeah, I know what he's doing. I'm not stupid."

The large room filled with so much tension you could cut the air with a knife. (A/N I hope I used that right, but you get the idea)

"I'm here! I'm here!" Hermione suddenly came running into the room, tripping over the rug and slamming her head into the back of Draco's.

"OUCH! BLOODY HELL!" Draco grabbed the back of his head and jumped up as he turned around. "WHAT THE HELL GRANGER?"

"Sorry, wait, why am I apologizing to you? What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded as she stood up.

"Potter, would you care to tell her what I have told you for the past hour?" Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"All he's agreeing to say is that there was something in Sirius's will that Dumbledore didn't tell me (A/N I think I'm going to not kill Dumbledore. This is the summer before seventh year, but HBP did not happen, I'll fill in the blanks though, don't worry. P.S. I don't remember if I said this already or not, but I hope I will remember this. Wow that was long.). Apparently his mom is gone and his dad is still in Azkaban, and-"

"Oh just shut up Potter." Draco turned to Hermione. "Basically there's something Dumbledore didn't tell Potter after Black died that affects us both." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Who the hell would believe this crap?

"Got it!" Ron came running into the room with a piece of parchment in his hand. A long piece of parchment. "Hi Hermione. Where's Theo?"

"Party, but what's that in your hand?" Hermione asked. She walked over and tried to take it from his hand, but being nearly a foot taller than her, Ron was easily able to hold it above her reach.

"Hermione, I think Harry should be the one to read this." Ron told her solemnly.

"She can read it. I-I think it would be the best idea." Harry said. Sirius's will was in his best friend's hands. He was about to hear it for the first time.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione quietly asked. She was thinking the same as Harry. Ron handed the parchment over. Hermione scanned the parchment once before reading aloud. She finally found the part she was looking for:

'Harry, for years I have been kept from you and now we have been reunited. I feel that you should know that should anything happen to me, you have a brother to take care of. My godson, just as you are, so the relationship is not by blood. When my cousin Narcissa gave birth to her son Draco, I was made his godfather. She and I continued to keep in touch behind the backs of everyone, everyone except for her best friend through a pen pal program, who turned out to have had a son a few weeks after you were born. Narcissa and Lily both made me their sons' godfather and made a pact that if anything were to happen to either of them a bond of brotherhood would connect you two. When Lily and James died the bond began to form. Should anything happen to Narcissa, well, we'll be one big, happy family. You, me, and Draco. Today, on the day of my death, or at least when you read this, should it be before Narcissa, Draco and your bond will be changed. It will be up to Narcissa to complete the bond. Should I die before Narcissa, I want you to know that you two are brothers and if you love me you will try to get to know him. Draco is a decent kid and it is his father's doing that he is who he is today. I have written to him and he writes back, Narcissa tells him that I am a distant cousin. Please watch after him. He may be the big brother, but you are the-'

Hermione could not read any more. Harry and Malfoy had a fraternal bond?

The three boys were looking at her, waiting for her to say something. The room was still. Hermione cleared her throat and read aloud what she had in her head, stopping after 'Please watch after him' because of an outburst from Draco.

"_That_ was my distant cousin I wrote to for eight years?" He yelled out, jumping from the couch he had taken a seat on when Harry told her to read the letter.

"Yeah, um, Draco, I don't think that that should be the major priority at hand here." Hermione said. She looked over at Harry. He was sitting on the armchair with Ron standing beside him with his hand on his shoulder. His eyes were filled with surprise and anger. Hermione knew that he was upset, just from how white his knuckles were turning. "Harry, are you okay."

"Y-yeah. Um, thanks." He stood up and took the letter from Hermione's hand and shoved it into his pocket. "I think I'll finish this later." He walked in a daze into the kitchen.

"I'll go." Ron said. He rushed off to follow Harry, leaving Hermione with Draco.

"So I'm related to Potter now?" Draco asked.

"Not biologically, but yeah." Hermione quietly replied. She looked down at her hands as she sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Oh." He looked at the letter he had taken out of his pocket.

"Are you going to let us see the letter?"

"All it says is that I have a brother, she's sorry she never told me, crap that was in the letter and such." Draco looked away. He couldn't believe what had happened that day.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione finally asked after a few moments of silence. Draco looked at her in confusion. "You said that your mother was gone. And your father is still in jail, right?"

"So?"

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"He's going to stay here."

Hermione and Draco turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway. His eyes were strong, yet pained. He tried to hide his confusion with a brave stance. His face was pale and his body was oh so slightly shaking.

"What?" Hermione could not believe that Harry was suggesting that his arch enemy stay in the same house as him, completely ignoring the fact that it wasn't even his house.

"Sirius would have wanted it. Whether we want to admit it or not, we have a bond and I will not let him down. Not him, and not my mom."

"Harry, I-"

"What about my mother? I need to find her." Draco stood as well.

"We can help you, but she would want it as well. We're brothers, I don't quite know how, but we are. I'll help you, but I swear that if you do one thing-" Harry began threateningly, but Draco just sneered. "What?"

"I always wanted a baby brother. And now that I have one he's pretending that he's in charge." No one was expecting that. "Nice to know my family cares." He finished sarcastically.

"Yeah, family. Not by choice, but by fate." Hermione spoke out. "Guys, something needs to be done. We need to know exactly what's going on, but for now, Malfoy, you are Harry's family and Harry is our family. We need to get along until we can figure something out."

"Wait, so what's going to happen to him?" Ron asked.

"He can stay here." Everyone turned around and saw Zelia in the doorway. "Don't worry Ther, Theo told me that your friend called and you came straight over here. I assumed it was something magical, otherwise you'd bring him." She looked over at Draco. "Who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy. We met a few summers ago at the Ministry Ball." Draco said warily. "Your mother owns the 'Wand-ing More' chain of salons and fashion line and your father runs the currency devision in the ministry."

"Oh yes. I remember you now. Our friends, Courtney and Shane, they ended up writing to each other every day until he found out that you and her made out in the cloak room an hour after he left." She said with a smile. "Thanks Thera for the advise. Sent her straight back to Liam."

"Not the time Zelia." Hermione tried to whisper.

"Thera?" Draco asked. A smile was on his face. An all knowing smile, but with a hint of confusion.

Hermione sighed. "It's the name I use in the muggle world Malfoy. Deal with it because that's what you will be hearing me be called."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Zelia asked.

"Long story, but Draco needs a place to stay." Everyone was shocked. Harry had called Draco by his first name? "My godfather's will told us that we're related through a magical bond. I think it would be best if he stayed with us."

"Say no more. Any relative of my cousin's friend is welcome here. Especially when my parents are out for who knows how long. Do you have any bags?" Zelia smiled.

"What? Harry, you can't be serious." Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione, no. This is for Sirius."

"But Harry-"

"Ron. No. I don't care." Harry turned to Draco. "Brothers, for now."


	3. Pass You By

Chapter Three: Pass You Buy

'My Dearest Draco,

Words can not express how much I love you, but for now I must let you go. As a girl, I befriended a classmate of mine and together we formed a bond between yourself and her son. Your aunt, Bellatrix, though thinks she is, is not your god-parent. My cousin Sirius and I were childhood friends until he an away from home, but we continued to stay friends. When I gave birth to you, I made him your godfather, as did my friend, Lily Evans, Lily Potter by then. You and her son, Harry, were named brothers if anything were to happen to either of us.'

"Mmmmmmmm…" Draco stirred in the bed.

Harry quickly stuffed the note back into Draco's cloak pocket and gracefully and noiselessly hopped back into bed.

Out of the corner of his cracked-open eye he could see Draco sit up and reach beside him for his cloak. He took out the letter and began to read it. Harry looked at where Ron was sleeping peacefully. His red hair was everywhere. Harry then looked to where Theo usually slept, but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Probably downstairs,' Harry thought.

Suddenly, the door quietly squeaked open and caused Draco to shoot his head up.

With his eyes still only cracked open, Harry saw Zelia walk into the room and sit beside Draco. The two began talking in hushed voices. Zelia looked over at Theo's messy bed and giggled.

What was going on between the two of them? Harry saw the two shake hands and realized that he was never going to find out anything by pretending to be asleep. He sat up and stretched while scratching his head. He looked over at the two and mumbled something along the lines of 'good morning'.

"Good morning Harry." Zelia whispered. "I was just telling Draco that the girls aren't witches, nor do they know anything about magic. Same with Theo, by the way. Now-"

"Theo?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's boyfriend." Zelia sped through. "And speaking of Hermione, call her Thera. It's the name she uses here. Before Hogwarts, it was all she would go by."

After a few more minutes of rules and explanations, the three teenagers went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, leaving Ron to sleep a while longer.

"Not so loud Zeel." Tanya whispered as she swallowed some asprin.

"I told you not play all those drinking games." Shari said, pouring Tanya a glass of orange juice.

"You let her get drunk?" Zelia was pissed. "How stupid are you guys? I leave and all of a sudden-where was Theo?"

"He was ruling the games over in the other room." Daliah let out a small chuckle. "He was so drunk off his ass by the time we left, we had to carry him to the car."

"Could barely get him up the stairs too, remember?" Tanya chuckled, but grabbed her head.

"Yeah. We had to wake up Ther to get him up the stairs. I think he ended up spending the night with her." Daliah shook her head. "I don't know, though. The second she came down the stairs we just left them."

"Oh-my-GOD!" Everyone turned to see what Shari was trying to hide her laughter for. "Don't even think about it honey!"

Hermione froze where she was and looked at her friends.

A flood of juice came squirting from Draco's nose. He couldn't believe it.

Hermione had been creeping up the hall towards the stairs in nothing but a pink, oversized shirt, well, as far as her friends knew. Her hair was messed up and sticking out in all directions. She looked over at her friends and gave an innocent, yet nervous, smile.

"Good morning everyone," she said, making her way to the island in the middle of the room. "Any coffee?" Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed the biggest mug and filled it with a majority of the contents of the pot in front of her.

"I made that last night Ther." Daliah said.

Hermione spit a large amount of coffee out of her mouth and into Draco's face.

"Just the way I like it." She smiled weakly as she forced a sip down her throat. Her friends began to crack up as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Well drink it all up dearie. I have a whole pot-full and I know how you hate to waste." Zelia got out before another burst of laughter followed.

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled into her mug.

"So Granger, enjoying a night with a drunk high school boy?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Who is this guy?" Tanya asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is, erm, my cousin. Remember?" Zelia tried to explain. "I told you that my cousins and their friend were going to be staying with us."

"I thought you only had one cousin."

No one replied to Shari's comment, though, because they were now joined by a tall, dirty blonde stumbling into the kitchen. He looked up at Hermione and smiled, making his way over to her.

"Good morning," Theo said, planting kisses all over Hermione (Well, Her cheeks, lips, neck…).

"Oh get a room." Draco said, disgusted. He took a sip of juice from the cup in front of him.

Theo turned around, his hands stopped touching every bit of Hermione he could find and his eyes focused.

"ANOTHER GUY?"

"NOT SO LOUD!" Tanya grabbed her head.

"Thera, I thought that those two friends of your's from school were the only guys staying." He turned to Zelia. "Zelia, what the fuck?"

"He's my cousin. He just didn't come with Harry and Ron because he had to-to"

"He had to run an errand," Hermione said calmly to Theo.

"Oh, but-"

"Ssh, don't worry baby," Hermione said. 'He got so drunk last night you'd have thought he wouldn't remember that he wanted to talk.' (A/N ''thought)

Hermione could not have been happier when she saw Ron stumble down the stairs. All eyes left her and followed Ron as he picked himself up from the floor quickly.

"Haha, Ronnie! Gotta watch out for those stairs." Zelia laughed as Harry went to go help him up. "They're uneven, ya know?"

"Ugh!" Ron grunted as he rubbed his butt and limped over to the stool beside Hermione. "Shut up Zeel. Someone left a shoe at the stop of the stairs."

"Tanya, is this your shoe?" Zelia asked. "Guys, I'd rather no one had any broken bones when my parents get home."

"Come on Malfoy," Harry said after grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster. "We have some business to attend to."

"No, no, no!" Zelia said, grabbing Harry by the arm.

"We're all going to sit down at the table and you are going to meet my friends and then I am going to see if I can find something about-about, that book you were telling me about M-Draco." Hermione said, helping Theo over to the table. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

Everyone laughed at her scolding her boyfriend before turning on Tanya.

Breakfast was quite enjoyable. Everyone was basically tired and not too many questions were asked towards Harry, Ron and Draco, especially from Theo.

After everyone had finished cleaning their dishes, a.k.a. dumping them into the sink to leave until they had no choice but to clean them, Harry, Ron and Draco ran up to their room to write a letter to Ron's father and re-read Sirius's will. Hermione had tried to go up with them, but was stopped by her friends, with Theo waiting for her in the living room.

"So what's the deal on them?"

"Are they single?"

"Why do Draco and Ron have different hair color?"

"Oh my god, Zelia, how could you have kept them under wraps for so long?"

"Zelia? Don't you mean Thera?"

"Guys, guys, just shut up for a sec!" Hermione put her hands up. The girls stopped their talking at once. "I need your help."

"What is it Thera?" Tanya asked. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Theo wants me to say that I love him, _butIcan't_! I don't know what to do and I think that he's going to break up with me if I don't, especially with the guys here…" Hermione continued to rant, refusing to cry, for the next five minutes. Within that time, she didn't notice Shari walk into the next room.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you want to let go?"

She was like nothing I'd ever known

Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow

The way destiny led her to me

Made me feel like life was now complete

And now days have passed

The nights gone by

You can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes

Though she denies her pain and her dismay

Know I said this to her anyway

Don't have to stay with someoneThat makes you cry

You'll end up killing all the love you have inside

Can't hope to see the sun

If you don't open your eyes

Girl don't let real love pass you by

Boys II Men


	4. Let Her Go

Chapter Four: Let Her Go

Theo paced around the library. His hands were fidgeting behind his back as he walked the length of the room and back. For the past half hour he had been replaying his discussion before.

Why _was_ he so easily willing to let her go? He knew how sensitive she was, and how easily she scared. She was a very protective and secretive person. Maybe they should just have gone slower.

Knock Knock

Theo whipped his head around and looked into the opening doorway. She was beautiful. He loved the way her hair gently flowed over her shoulders, the way her hips swayed slightly when she walked slowly into a room, but above all, he loved how her eyes would give away everything. He could just look at them for a quick moment and instantly know exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and now she was feeling scared.

"Theo," Hermione looked straight up into his eyes. They were almost empty from emotion. Almost.

"No, Thera, please let me go first." He had to say what he had to say.

"I think we should break up." That wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Theo?" She put her hand to his paralyzed cheeks.

He snapped back into reality. "What? I'm sorry. Did you just break up with me?"

"I am so sorry," tears began to flow freely from her eyes. "Please understand that I love to be with you. I want nothing more than that, but if you're so willing to throw it all away because you can't understand that I'm afr-"

"But _what_ are you afraid of?" His voice was rising, unable to be controlled. "_What_ could possibly be so terrifying that has you afraid to love? How could you possibly use _fear_ as an excuse not to-"

"I'M AFRAID BECAUSE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I SAY IT!" Hermione didn't even hear what she was saying. It was all just coming out. "I'M AFRAID BECAUSE _LOVE_ IS EXACTLY WHAT KILLED HARRY'S PARENTS! LOVE IS WHAT DESTROYED THE HEART AND SOUL OF THE ENTIRE WIZARDING COMMUNITY FOR-"

"_What?_" Hermione realized what she had just said. She had accidentally let her emotions let out one of her biggest secrets. "_Wizarding_ community?"

"Dizzying. The dizzying community of society that, er…" Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of what to say next when thankfully the squeak of the door opening. The two turned to see who it was.

Draco walked into the room, hoping to find a quiet room to read a book Zelia had told him would help him find a spell to find his mother. He looked around, instantly realizing that he had interrupted something important.

"Is _he_ a wizard too?" Theo yelled, motioning at Draco.

Hermione pleaded at him with her eyes, trying to apologize for letting their secret slip, but also hoping for help.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Draco asked. "Thera, what is this nonsense your little boyfriend is speaking? If I were you I might want to trade him in for a saner model."

Hermione motioned for him to shut up, which he did.

"See, Theo? This is nonsense." Hermione turned to him. "Are you looking for an excuse to be the one to end this?" She threw her arms in the air.

"GREAT! NOW THE ENTIRE HOUSE KNOWS!" He was becoming more and more frustrated.

"OH COME ON! You were so ready to dump my ass this morning! You nearly did it last night! What's to say that had I not gotten to it first, you would have broken up with me five seconds later?" Hermione's face was red. Her tears felt hot as they ran down her cheeks. She didn't even care, or remember, that Draco was in the room. Her face was already turned back at Theo.

"I was ready to tell you to take all the time in the world and that you didn't have to say it, but I know that you love me and that I was _sorry_ for pushing you to say something you weren't ready to," Theo hissed. Before anything more could be said, he stormed out of the room.

Hermione stood, frozen in place, trying to understand what had just happened. Had she just destroyed the best thing she had ever had?

Draco saw from where he was standing, beside the first desk in the room, Hermione shake. She grabbed her arms and he heard her cry. He did not know what to do, but walk over and try to comfort her. It was against all he had ever stood for, all he had hoped to set his image apart from.

He walked slowly over to her, slowly (hoping someone would come before he reached her), and put his arm around her. Hermione turned into his chest at his slightest touch and cried until she had no tears left.

It wasn't until a half hour had passed that Hermione realized it was Draco who she was crying on and that it was his arm that was patting her shoulder.

"Oh," she jumped back and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's okay." He looked down at her petite figure. She looked so vulnerable. Wait, she almost let out their secret. "Granger, you know that you're lucky I was here to cover your mistake. Don't let it happen again." He swished air, not realizing that he wasn't wearing a robe, and stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. She looked at the book in front of her, opened it up, and just read. What she didn't know was that on the other side of the door, down a flight of stairs and in the backyard Draco Malfoy was reading the second part.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I let her go."


	5. Rocky Roads

Chapter Five: Rocky Roads

Lunchtime rolled around and Harry and Ron hadn't even noticed. They spent the entire morning in the room they were staying in, reading and re-reading the will.

Draco had taken the letter from his mother with him, so they weren't able to find out more than what Harry had read.

KnockKnock

The boys' heads shot up. They looked in the doorway where Zelia stood.

"Oh, hi Zeel," Ron said, getting up from the bed.

"Hey Ron," Zelia said as she and Ron hugged. "Y'know, with all this drama going no, we hardly got to say hi last night or this morning."

"I know," the two pulled apart. "So number one, how are you? How's the family? Have you boys killed Ginny yet?"

"Great, fine, and no," Ron laughed. "You should talk about killing your cousins, though. Remember when you and your friends stayed over?"

"Oh come on, it was a phase!" Zelia laughed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, _needing_ to know more.

"Well Zelia was going through this 'Fred and George' phase and, well, by the end of their week-long visit they had challenged Fred and George themselves for a practical joke competition."

"Say no more," Harry laughed. He noticed that Zelia was blushing like mad from where she sat on Theo's bed. Yep, she was _definitely_ part of the Weasley clan.

"So what are you guys up to?" Zelia asked. "Knowing Ron as well as I do, I know that he must be up to something important if he misses a meal."

"I mi-"

"Not now Ron." Harry looked at Zelia and said, "We're trying to figure this whole thing out."

"Well what do you know so far?"

"We know that Sirius took part in some bond-forming thing between mine and Malfoy's mums." Harry sighed, "I mean _Draco_'s."

Zelia walked over to sit beside Harry. When she got there, she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Harry, I am so sorry about all of this, but maybe if happened for a reason."

"I guess."

"Not to mention the fact that, well, would you want to go your whole life not knowing about this part of your mothers life? She did this for you because she thought it would be good." This made Harry think. "C'mon guys, let's go get something to eat. You could use a break."

Ron left the room, leaving Zelia with Harry.

"Thanks a lot Zelia," Harry looked at his best friend's cousin. Her dark eyes were looking right at him. "For everything you've done so far."

"Oh it-"

"No. I mean it. You're letting us stay here, and even helping me with this."

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Zelia pulled him up by the arm and brought him out of the room, "I think that the lack of food is getting to you."

"Thera, what are you eating?"

Hermione looked up from the table. "Celery," she replied quietly.

Tanya rushed over from where she was standing and sat beside Hermione in the next chair. Shari walked over and sat on the windowsill while Daliah went to the fridge to grab some water.

"And what are you eating with the celery?" Daliah asked slowly.

"Ice cream," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"That's what we thought," Daliah said as she replaced the bowl of ice cream in front of her friend with a bottle of water.

"We heard what happened, honey," Tanya said, taking Hermione's hand in hers.

"How're you holding up?" Shari asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall. "I was just changing my usual snack a bit."

"You switched coffee yogurt with rocky road ice cream," Tanya said flatly.

"So?" Hermione sunk in her seat and drank half the bottle of water in one breath.

"So this isn't healthy Thera,"

"Sometimes I have chocolate frosting," Hermione pouted.

At that moment Ron decided to speak from where he was standing by the pantry.

"Not a bad combination, _Thera_, but celery and ice cream sounds like a break-up fo-" He slammed the door shut. "He broke up with you?" He yelled.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked as he and Zelia walked into the room.

"That prick, Theo broke up with Her-"

"Hem, hem!"

"Thera!" Ron saved himself.

"WHAT?" Zelia rushed to Hermione's side, taking the bowl of ice cream from Daliah and putting the bowl of ice cream in front of Hermione.

"Guys, don't worry," Hermione insisted. "I'm fine. I just want to finish my lunch."

Everyone looked at the calm girl before them. She sat upright, picked up the bowl of ice cream and bag of celery and left the room. Before leaving, she turned around and smiled a teary eyed smile and said, "I found a great book in the study, so if you need me, that's where I'll be."

The six teenagers looked at each other, each just as worried about Hermione as the next.

"They were so close," was all anyone (Tanya) could say.

"Draco?" Draco looked up from his book and saw Hermione walking from the house in his direction.

"Wh-what do you want mudblood?" He asked defensively, not understanding why she would want to be talking to him, especially after what happened in the library.

Hermione stopped a few feet in front of him. She didn't let his words affect him the way that it had in the past. She closed he eyes, though, trying to hold back her tears.

"I just wanted to thank you again for before, and apologize for you getting caught up in the whole thing, and, well," Hermione looked around, "I'm just sorry, okay."

"He wasn't right for you."

"What?"

"He wasn't right for you," Draco closed the book and leaned back in the swinging, two-person chair, putting his feet on the ground.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just do. He wasn't the right guy for you." Draco didn't even know why he was saying this, but if he was going to have to live in the same house as the Golden Trio, he might as well try to talk to one of them.

Hermione sat down beside him on the swing and looked at him.

"Y'know, if you weren't so cryptic and vague then maybe I would understand you." Hermione couldn't believe that she was being so confident.

"I just know," Draco said slowly and softly.

Hermione smiled. "You don't know."

"Yeah I do," Draco replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

Hermione let out a small, soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Hermione felt so at ease right now, it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I can't talk to a girl who doesn't know why she does things," Draco, now turned to completely face her, rested one arm on the back of the chair and left the other hand to take hers.

Hermione was shocked at this action, accidentally letting him know that by her shocked face.

Draco was shocked as well, but was trying hard not to let her see it.

"You can't always know why you do everything," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Draco whispered back before softly kissing her.

Hermione felt his soft lips press against hers. The kiss was short, but sweet. As he pulled back, she thought to herself, 'why can't Theo ever be this romantic?'. At this thought, her eyes shot open and she jumped up as though the seat was electrocuted.

"I'm sorry," she said before running back into the house to find sanctuary in the one place she knew to find it, the library.

"How could I let her go?"

"Because you love her."

"And that's just why it's so hard."


	6. Who Are You

Chapter Six: Who Are You

Tanya turned the corner in the big house. She walked down the hall leading to the attic door (located directly above the door leading to one of the guest rooms on the third floor).

"AH!"

"Holy shit!" Tanya jumped back, resulting in her butt meeting the floor painfully.

"Sorry," a deep voice said, offering her a hand to help her up.

She looked up and saw Zelia's cousin, the redheaded one, pull her up.

"Oh, no prob. Thanks." 'Wow, he looks _nothing_ like Zeel.'

"No problem, Tanya, right?" She saw a slight pink come to his cheeks.

"Yeah, um,"

"Ron."

"Right, sorry." Tanya felt some color come to _her_ cheeks.

"So, um, what're you doin' wandering around?" Ron put his hands in his pockets. "I hope you don't tell me that Zelia's gone back to her old ways of pranking."

The two laughed.

"I was actually just looking around for something to do," Tanya explained. "The twins, Shari and Daliah, are at the mall, they have a job at their favorite clothing store, Zelia is trying to help, um, Draco?"

"Harry."

"Oops, sorry. Well, um, yeah, basically everyone is busy." Tanya shrugged lightly. "What're you up to?"

"I was looking for the library to see if I could find a book or something. Zelia said she had a book that might help us."

"Wait, why isn't she the one getting it then?" Tanya asked, ready for the answer.

"I volunteered. I thought she could help calm Harry down." Ron blushed a bit. "I'm not too good in that department, bit of a tendency to be a bit of a hothead."

Tanya giggled. "The library is on the first floor. I'll help you."

The two walked side by side down the hall, no knowing what to say.

"So, um," Ron tried to think of something to say, "where's everyone else?"

"Theo has gone missing, probably in one of the guestrooms though, and Thera and Draco have gone missing."

"_What?_"

"What?"

"Her-Thera and Draco have _both_ gone missing?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Tanya turned to Ron, who was frozen to the spot where he was when Tanya told him.

"Because he's bloody Malfoy, that's why!" Ron then realized his outburst and looked at Tanya's shocked expression. "I'm sorry, it's a school-mate rivalry that's been between myself, Harry and Thera and Draco."

"Wait, aren't you cousins?"

"Oh, well, um, our families were never really close," Ron tried to explain to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tanya took his hand and led him to the staircase.

"It's okay," Ron shrugged and began to quicken his pace down the stairs.

"Wait up!"

"Harry, just admit it. You guys are brothers!" Zelia was tiring of the repetitive conversation.

For the past hour Harry had come up with some way around the truth or an excuse for his mother. Zelia hinted to Ron to get a book from the library so she could try to get Harry to stop his continuous thoughts. Ron hadn't been helping too much. He was actually _encouraging_ Harry's crazy thoughts and ideas.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, THOUGH, ZELIA!" Harry jumped up from the bed. "Ma-Draco and I have been enemies since we first met back in first year. He made all of our school lives miserable. His father was a fucking Death Eater!"

Zelia gasped. "No!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Harry shook his head as it hung. "I didn't want to te-"

"Harry, I was being sarcastic, sorry." Zelia stood up and put her hand on Harry's arm. "That's actually how we met."

"Wha-how?"

"My father was a member of the Order of The Phoenix," Zelia began. "He went undercover as a Death Eater's friend. My mother was good friends with Narcissa, who assisted us. My father was never initiated as a full fledged Death eater, but that was only because the day before his initiation, You-Know-Who went to pay you a little visit."

"Well I'm glad to know that the death of my parents helped your dad avoid a tattoo," Harry sneered.

"He was risking his life! Y'know what, I know that you don't mean that. You're just upset and that is why you said it." Zelia plopped down onto the bed. "Listen, you have a brother, deal with it. It's not as though you guys are blood related. Your mother didn't exactly sleep with his dad or something, or vice versa."

Harry mumbled something along the lines of "sick and wrong," to that.

"Give him a chance?"

Harry shrugged.

"Let me see that letter you and Ron wrote with him."

"Theo?" Hermione was shocked. Sitting on the bed of the room she was staying in was Theo. "What are you doing here?"

He jumped up from the bed as though it was on fire.

"I-I, I don't know." Theo looked at her. She looked magnificent. He noticed that her face looked a bit flushed, but thought not of it. It was probably because she was surprised.

"W-well, um," Hermione's heart was racing, "please sit down."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Theo shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around the room.

Hermione just stood there, waiting for him to sit. When he did not after several minutes she walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the bed.

She didn't realize until mid-push what she was doing, just that she was doing it.

"I'm sorry," she quickly moved her hand from his shoulder and turned away.

"No," He stood up, put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in. "I should be the sorry one."

Hermione whipped around and looked up at the boy who had broken her heart only a few hours ago. No, wait, she had broken his heart. She was the one who had let him go.

The two stood in silence, just looking at each other. Neither one wanted to make a move, for they were both afraid.

Tears flowed down Hermione's eyes.

"I love you."

"Who are you?"


	7. Wanna Mess?

Chapter Seven: Wanna Mess?

Harry walked down the empty hall, looking in every doorway and around every corner he passed. Talking with Zelia had really helped him think about the situation.

'Maybe I _should_ give him a cha-what the hell is he doing out there?'

"Malfoy!" Draco looked up at Harry, who was now outside and walking quite quickly toward the head-standing figure. "What are you doing?" He asked as Draco stood upright, looking down at Harry's slightly shorter figure.

"Oh, it's just something I do when I don't know what else to," Draco shrugged. "It's just when I need to think or relax or something."

Harry nodded and put his hands in his pockets. The two just stood there in an awkward silence for a minute or so.

"So what are you doing out here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to talk." This was weird, even for Harry.

"Oh," Draco sat on the swing he had been on with Hermione not a half-hour before.

"So what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Ron, have you seen Tanya?"

"Hey Zelia," Ron looked up from the book he was reading and closed it. "No, not for a while come to think of it. Try the kitchen."

"Thanks," Zelia was about to leave the room when she noticed a slight pink come to the tips Ron's ears. She smirked and made her was to sit on the table beside his book. "I see that blush cuz. You want to tell me or am I going to have to ask Tanya?"

"She told me something I would rather not hear," Ron fidgeted in the seat.

"DO TELL!" Zelia _had_ to find out what had happened.

"Well, we were walking to the library and she told me that Hermione and, I mean, Thera, and Malfoy were missing, together."

"Oh," Zelia sat up from her leaning position, "so it isn't one of _those_ blushes, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused by his cousin, more confused than she usually made him.

"Well, you were blushing so I assumed you liked Tanya." Zelia shrugged and hopped off the table.

Ron chuckled and tossed a pencil at her. "Get out of here and gossip with someone who actually wants to hear it."

Zelia laughed and walked out of the room.

"So you were blushing about me?" Ron turned around and saw Tanya coming from behind a nearby bookshelf holding a book in her hand. He smiled and walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell her I was here?"

"Because I wanted you all to myself," Ron said as he took the book from her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Ron let a goofy smile come to his face, "who else will I have to entertain me otherwise?"

Tanya laughed. 'He is so funny, and cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'

"So what _is_ there to do in this house?" Ron asked, snapping Tanya out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Who are you Thera?" Theo took Hermione's hand and brought her to the bed, placing her on his lap. He looked straight into her eyes. "For the past ten years I've known this, this _amazing_ girl named Thera, and some guys from your school come by and all of a sudden you're this new girl, _Hermione_."

"Theo, I-"

"No. Let me speak, _please_, because I need to tell you that I love you, and we all know you don't love me-"

"That's no fair!" Hermione said, jumping up to face Theo. "You can't do that!"

Theo stood up quickly, towering over Hermione's small frame. "Can't do _what_?" He exclaimed.

"Can't do this!" Hermione was pissed as she felt her face grow hot. She wanted to scream! She needed to cry! She had to get it out! "I can't say I love you because I don't!" Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She didn't even know she thought that. She thought that she loved his with all her hea-no. Who was she kidding? She didn't think that.

All the time Hermione was thinking with a horrified look on her face, Theo was looking at her, frozen in place. She didn't love him? Of course he was thinking of thinking about it, but she said it. Point blank. He thought at least that she loved him but was afraid to just say it. She didn't love him? She didn't love him. How could he have been so stupid?

"Theo-"

But he didn't hear what she had to say. He turned away and walked out of the room.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Draco smiled. "You?"

"Mars bars," Harry replied. "They're a muggle sweet."

Harry and Draco had spent the past twenty minutes asking questions about each other.

"Hey, isn't that Theo?"

Draco whipped his head around and looked at the figure Harry was pointing at in the distance. He looked away and noticed that Harry's knuckles were turning white.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked Harry nervously as he (Harry) stood up. He jumped up and followed Harry as he walked towards the angry figure walking towards them. "Po-Harry, don't do anything stupid."

"Theo!" Harry hit his chest twice in a threatening manor.

Theo scoffed and shook his head lightly. "Oh geez. What do you want Harry?"

A/N Short, I know, major cliffie, I know, but I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter, well, sort of. I have two ideas, but don't worry, you wont have to wait as long for the next chap update as you did for this one.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

REVIEW!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	8. Two and Five

Chapter Eight

Hermione walked out into the garden hoping to find Draco and ask him about the kiss before. She had finally changed out of the oversized shirt and threw on a black, collared T-shirt and denim mini skirt. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a few of her shorter strands behind her ears. She hurried down the stone path she had walked down a hundred times before.

"It was only a kiss," she assured herself once again. "It was a moment thing, that's it. We were caught up in a moment and why the hell are my best friend, ex-boyfriend and, er, Draco together?"

Hermione ran up to the sight ahead of her. It looked like Harry was threatening Theo, who was leaning against a tree casually while Draco stood in the back trying to control himself, but from what?

"I've known her nearly her entire life she heard," Theo argued, "you've only known her for a few years. You didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"'_Had_'. As in past tense. As in not anymore." Draco was being so cold to him and it was getting to Theo.

"Well what about _you_?" Theo turned from Harry to Draco. "I've heard you stop yourself from calling her Granger quite a few times. Not as close back at school?" He was taunting the boy with a sneer on a face and a glint in his eye.

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but held his tongue. Harry stepped up between the two boys, bother towering a few threatening inches above him and looked Theo in the eye.

"You didn't even know her birth name was Hermione." With that he turned around and took Draco by the arm, leading him in Hermione's direction. "Hermione!" Harry noticed Hermione after a few steps.

"Harry, Draco, Theo," Hermione addressed them all. She refused to look at Theo as she felt hot tears come to her eyes.

"Thera," Theo replied. He focused on her left earlobe. It hurt him too much to look at her big brown eyes. "I mean, _Hermione_." He walked past her and back to the house.

Hermione let out the chest full of air she had been holding and looked up at the two boys looking unsure of what to do.

"So what did I walk into?" Hermione asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"He didn't deserve you," Harry began.

"Harry, please don't," Hermione couldn't bear it. This was the most confusing day of her life. She walked over and sat on the swinging chair.

"Hermione-"

"Just go find M-Draco's mom," Hermione told him. She just wanted to be alone. "The bond between you too is more important than me right now."

Harry tried to say something but Hermione gave him a look that shut him up. Before turning to leave he put a hand on her shoulder and told her; "if you need _anything_ I will be in the library." He tapped her chin and smiled and turned to leave.

Hermione put her feet up on the swing and looked out into the distance.

"Mourning the death of a relationship you should never have been in?"

Hermione looked up. Draco walked around and lifted her feet to sit down on the swing. He gently placed her feet on his lap and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, taking her feet back.

"The outfit? Well you _are_ wearing black."

Hermione made a face at him.

"I mean you never loved him and he couldn't appreciate you for who you are."

Hermione was stunned that he would say that. "What do you mean he couldn't appreciate me for who I am?"

"You're a very special girl."

"Malfoy-"

"Hermione."

"I can't do this," Hermione jumped up. "I have-had a boyfriend! I was happy before you came here!"

"Not according to what I've been seeing and hearing," Draco put his hands behind his head and leant back, looking up at Hermione with an all-knowing smirk-smile on his face. "And I'm sure that if I can call you by your first name you can call me by mine."

"Listen, _Draco_, I don't know what you're up to and I don't think I want to know, so the next time you see me coming your way just turn around or shove the closest edible thing and shove it in your mouth. In fact, I don't care if it's edible or not or even toxic, just pick it up, put it in your mouth and swallow!" Hermione was angry, and just let it out. She wasn't really even that angry at Draco, but was just so glad to find an excuse to let it out.

"I know you don't mean that," Draco said calmly, standing up. He put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "You just want to vent."

He had caught her and Hermione looked at him, stunned. "S-so what if I am?"

Draco smirked. "So what if I want a turn?"

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well when my father became a death eater my grandparents thought that it would be perfect for my mother, who was already in love with him. The two got married and had me. My mother would take care of me in a way my father never did and actually cared about me. I loved her and she left me to go seek help from her best friend's son, who just happens to be the person who hates me most in this school." Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked away from him, refusing to let his words affect her again. "The person whose best friend just happens to be the most intriguing person I've ever met."

Hermione took a peek out of the corner of her eye. Did she just hear him right? "W-what?" she whispered.

Without saying a word Draco took her chin in his hand once again and planted his lips on hers.

Hermione felt herself being swept into eternal bliss. She forgot about the pain he had brought her and that she had been caused the past two days. She parted her lips and let his tongue sweep inside her mouth. It was a small, simple gesture that only lasted two seconds, but it sent more shivers through her body that even her first five-minute first kiss with Theo.

When Theo's name popped into her head, though, she pushed it back. Nothing would ruin this moment.

"Could she say it?"

"No, but she did. And it meant everything."


	9. Permanent Residence?

Chapter Nine: Permanent Residence?

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Draco Malfoy. He was looking down at her as though it was the most natural thing in the world for the two of them to be kissing.

"I need to go find Theo," she whispered.

He nodded and put his arms around her, protecting her from the pain she was about to face. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds before separating from him and walking back into the house.

"You just sent yourself into a battlefield more dangerous than the one Voldemort is planning," Draco told himself before shoving his hands into his pockets and rushing into the house to see what he and Harry could find.

Harry was in the library looking through the records section. There was something on what seemed to be practically every family, magical or not, ever. Entering the room/secluded section he automatically grabbed the first five he could think of: Potter, Evans, Black, Riddle and Gaunt (A/N Is that Voldie's mom's last name? I don't know where my HBP is, ).

The first book he threw open was the one that has caused his hand shook more than any other book, even Riddle's diary; Potter. There were pictures of people with his messy, black hair, his nose, skinny body, and even his knobby knees. He looked through his glasses, not unlike those of his great uncle on his grandmother's side, and felt a fist penetrate his chest and twist his heart into a tight knot. His breathing became tense and sweat began to form beads along his forehead. Finally, he reached the end of the book, the only person left in his family who occupied his dreams, memories, and secret wishes.

James Potter looked like he always had. Harry felt as though he was looking at all the pictures not on the Dursley's mantle. There was 'Daddy and me fifth birthday' and 'Harry's first wand'. Harry knew what he had to do.

Harry closed the book and reached for 'Evans'. He took in a deep breath and opened the book to the very last chapter: Petunia and Lily. He skimmed the pages until he found what she was looking for.

'Wow,' Harry didn't know what was more intense, the old school uniforms or how happy his mother looked surrounded by the eight other girls in the picture. He scanned the picture for a skinny, blonde girl with pale skin, remembering how Narcissa looked at the Quidditch World Championship (A/N ok, so I'm just too lazy to go get any of the books, but is that really a crime?). There was no blonde girl with pale skin, tan skin, brown highlights, anything.

Leaving the book open at the page it was, Harry grabbed 'Black' and flipped open to the family tree. He found Narcissa and turned the pages, bunches at a time, until he found a larger picture of her. There she was. Silver-blonde hair. Pale skin. Skinny as a stick. Harry didn't miss her in the other picture. He read the biography about her life, but found that it ended the year she was married. Harry jumped up and ran back to where the other thousands of books were and searched for 'Malfoy'.

"While you're there you might want to look down."

Harry looked down from the ladder and out to where Zelia's voice had come from. She was holding up a large book that said 'Malfoy' in gold letters. Harry leapt down and grabbed the book.

"Thank you!" He half-yelled excitedly. "I was looking all over for this."

"No problem," she smiled.

Harry smiled back at her. He hadn't noticed it before, but there were small flecks of blue in her eyes.

"Well, er, I'd better get back to reading," he said. "Thank you so much for your help and sorry for not being more social or anything."

"Don't worry," Zelia laughed. "Ron is more than making up for that."

"What's he doing?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well when I came in here before looking for Tanya he was lying about where she was and blushed when I said her name."

"Just as long as it isn't like last year (A/N I will be using _some_ stuff from HBP, including Ron having had a very…interesting relationship with Lavender)" Harry said.

Zelia laughed. "Details now."

Harry told Zelia about Ron and Lavender's relationship (A/N The Hermione part did _not_ happen) and made sure not to leave out the part with the gold necklace for Christmas. By the time he got up to the part where Ron wanted to break up with her, but was afraid to Zelia was in tears.

The door to the library suddenly opened and Harry rushed to see who it was.

It was Draco and he walked directly to the second floor of the room not even bothering to look anywhere but his destination.

"I know what we need to do P-Harry," he said. "By the way, Wea-Ron and that girl, Tanya are looking for a good spot to…I don't even want to think about it, so knock before entering a room."

"So I've been hearing," Harry said, turning to a giggling Zelia. "So what do you think we need to do?"

"I found a section before filled with-"

"Records? Way ahead of you." Harry led him to the table where the other books were and placed the 'Malfoy' book in the middle where there was space.

"I was actually going to say bonding spells, but this works too," Draco said, looking through the other books.

"Cool, so how about you look through these books for something that I hopefully missed and I'll go find that section you were talking about?" Harry suggested.

"Next to the records section," Draco told him.

"I know where it is, I'll get it," Zelia said. She looked Harry in the eye and touched his arm, as though to tell him to sit with Draco.

Harry took a chair and brought it across from Draco.

"Pretty."

Harry looked up. "What?"

"Your mom, she was pretty," Draco said, his eyes not leaving the page.

"Oh, thanks." Harry didn't know what to say. "So, um, what did you have in mind?"

"I actually thought that maybe we could find my mother first," Draco said as he closed the 'Gaunt' book.

"Sure."

"When we find her, maybe this can be more than just a 'because we have to' thing?" Draco suggested, not looking up.

Harry's head, on the other hand, shot up as he stared at the boy across from him.

"Look back down or else we might have to have some kind of emotional thing that guys just don't do," Draco smirked.

"Well you didn't mind being emotional with Hermione before," Harry teased.

Draco froze. How did Harry know?

"What do you mean Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Well for one thing, since when did I go back to being Potter?" Draco began to shift in his seat. "And second, when I was walking away after Theo left I saw the two of you."

Draco looked up at Harry. What was he going to say?

"Theo really loves her."

"She doesn't love him."

"I'm back!"


	10. Adrenaline

Chapter Ten: Adrenaline

Hermione walked around the house in search of Theo. What was she going to say? She didn't love him. She had been keeping so many secrets from him.

There he was. Sitting on the edge of the pool, looking into the water.

"This was where we had our first kiss," she said softly.

"You're a few miles off."

Hermione sat down beside him, not very gracefully I might add, and looked around. "Zelia's tenth birthday. We were playing truth or dare and I had to kiss you."

"Oh yeah."

"We've had a lot of fun memories."

"I know."

"You know how I feel and how much you mean to me," Hermione looked at him. "I don't get why you feel you have to be so, so, I don't even know. It's like until I say it or something, I'm not officially yours." Theo looked at Hermione and sighed. "And I will always have some guy that isn't you in my life, but that doesn't mean that he will ever mean what you mean to me."

"Thera, it's been two years and I feel like _you_ feel like we're nothing but a fling." Theo gazed into her eyes. It felt like he was trying to burn what he said into her brain.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "I would never feel that way."

Before anything more could be said, Hermione pulled him into a kiss, causing the two of them to fall into the pool. Not even the pool stopped their kissing, though, and soon Hermione's top was off. Then Theo's. The seconds where the shirts went over their heads were the few seconds that their lips were apart.

Hermione felt the adrenaline pumping through her in a way she never had before as Theo's hands roamed her body, pulling her in closer into him as she wrapped her legs on his hips, be ding her knees as though resting on his hip bones.

She felt his pants slide slowly down his legs with his boxers. He slowly moved his hand up her skirt and ever so slowly and gently pulled her legs through her white thong, letting it sink in the water as though it was in slow motion.

She was now in nothing but her pink bra and denim skirt and Theo's t-shirt clung to his body as his only protection from the cold. He moved his hands from her thigh and upper back to right above her hips, pressing her back against the pool wall, which ended only an inch into Hermione's neck. She felt him slide himself into her, but didn't think about it as she kissed him harder, thinking about him and how much he loved her. He began rocking in and out of her. He thought she was telling him she loved him. She thought about Christmas when he took her out for a Valentine's Day dinner.

Theo began to climax and Hermione felt a burst inside of her. Two minutes later they were still in the same position, looking at each other. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. They separated and both leaned back against the wall of the pool. Theo's face was a look of content while Hermione's was of horror.

Theo put his hand behind her neck and tried to pull her in for a kiss. "I knew you loved me."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing him away from her. She scrambled around looking for her shirt. When she finally found it, she threw it over her head and ran out of the pool. "Do you realize what we just did?" she hissed.

"Yes," Theo replied, turning around and putting his arms by her feet. "You just showed me how much you love me."

"No!" She threw her arms up. "That was an adrenaline rush and impulse and, and, oh my god. I have to go."

Hermione ran off back into the house and Theo pulled up his pants, cursing himself for being so stupid.

Harry and Draco were in the library, reading the books Zelia brought back, growing tired of reading the same things over and over again when an auburn owl flew in and dropped a letter on the desk.

The boys eyed it carefully before opening it. There was no name on the letter, but a seal that looked all too familiar to Draco. It was the seal his mother would use on her letters. He ripped it open and read.

'My Dearest Draco,

I know what you are doing and I want you to stop. I can not be found and your bond can not be broken…'

"Well, I guess she's onto us," Harry tried to joke. "Does it say anything else?"

Draco looked back at the letter. "'Spend your time with Harry as though you two were friends, or possibly brothers. There was always something about you two when you were babies the few times you were together and you would…' 'Do not worry I am safe and happy. This is a time now for the two of you to learn to be friends. After this summer it will be your last year at school. I want you to go knowing your family.'"

"So onto Voldemort?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"My mother doesn't want me to find her?" Draco asked, looking at the letter.

"No, of course not." Harry looked at the blonde boy. He looked so vulnerable. "She just wants to give us time together."

"Whatever, Wonder Boy," Draco said, standing up and leaving the room.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"_Harry_."

Harry looked up for where the voice had come from. His eyes fell on a sopping wet Hermione hiding behind one of the bookshelves.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Oh Harry, I did something horrible and I need to find Zelia," Hermione whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked, whispering himself.

"Because it was _really_ bad."

"Well as long as you didn't set the house on fire and jumped into the pool to save yourself or have underwater sex, then how bad can it be?" Hermione looked down and held herself in her arms. "Oh god. Please tell me you set the house on fire and jumped into the pool to save yourself."

Hermione sniffed, not knowing if it was from being cold or because she was about to cry. Harry pulled her in gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she cried softly. "It just happened and he thought it was because I was in love with him. And now he's just angrier with me and…and I want to go to school."

"Sh, don't worry Hermione. It will be okay," Harry told her, rocking her gently.

"We didn't use a condom."

"Hey guys! Wow, Hermione. Who died?" Fred Weasley asked as he and George walked into the room.

"My childhood," she whispered.

"So is that why that guy upstairs was in such a bad mood when he saw us?" George asked.

"Bloke flipped out when we asked where everyone was and threw all of his clothes into his trunk."

"He's leaving?" Harry asked bitterly. "Good."

"Harry, why don't you leave us with Hermione and you can go hex Malfoy." George pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "He's in the kitchen trying to drown himself in a cup of coffee."

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about me." Hermione stood up and wiped the tears form her face and eyes. She looked up at the twins after Harry left the room and smiled. "So how have you guys been?"

"Y'know, we find that although we already have a little sister-"

"And Ron"

"You are like another sibling of ours who we love and must protect."

"And anyone who causes such emotion-"

"Tears"

"Sadness"

"Should have his ass kicked like no other."

"Muggle style."

Hermione laughed. Leave it to the Weasley twins to make light of any situation.

"And the more serious the crime-"

"The more fun the punishment."

"Thank you boys, really, but I just think right now that I need to face it myself."

"Well any time you change your mind, our door is always open."

Hermione was always grateful for Fred and George. They were like more than brothers. There was always something different about them than Harry and Ron.

"So now that the tearfest is over, we must celebrate," George said, clapping his hands together.

"The party is tonight, slutty attire, and it wouldn't hurt if you got a little drunk," Fred added with a grin.

Hermione giggled. Thank goodness they were here. With Shari, Dalia leaving tomorrow, Ron and Tanya together snogging, yes she knew, and Zelia trying to help Harry and Draco while she tried to avoid Draco, she at least still had them.

"So here is what I say," Fred exclaimed, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "You show us around the area, we take you out for lunch and find out why you're so glum, and invite everyone who looks remotely familiar to you."

"Or hot to us."

"Other than our dear cousin's friends because that it just a no-no."

Zelia was looking out of the window of the library while the boys read book after book.

"You two are boring," she told them. "I'm going to go take Shari and Dalia's stuff to their house."

Draco and Harry made noises, acknowledging what she had said, but didn't look up from the books.

She walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her room to grab her bag with her car keys. When she opened the door, a bucket of blue slime poured on her head. Only one brain could be behind it.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!" she yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Tanya asked from down the hall.

"No one," Zelia told her. "You just go back to snogging my cousin."

Tanya blushed like mad as she shrunk back into the room she was half in. She turned around and looked at Ron, who was sitting on the sky blue bed.

"So the house knows about us," she told him weakly.

Ron laughed. "Well look who we're with," he told her as she got back into her comfortable position beside him.

"Good point."


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I would like to apologize, apologize, apologize more than you can ever imagine for that last chapter and am working on a replacement chapter that will be up in a few days. Until then, SORRY. I don't know how things got so out of hand and Hermione will get her virginity back and order will be restored and all will be well. In fact, I may just redo the entire story. There will be the same plot, but with a lot of changes making things more understandable.

Again, sorry and please check out my other stories.


End file.
